


欲念里的怦然心动

by 阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)



Category: Great Pretender, Great Pretender (Anime), 大欺诈师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF
Summary: 我生命之光，我欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。——纳博科夫《洛丽塔》
Relationships: Laurent Thierry/Edamura Makoto, 罗兰·蒂埃里/枝村真人
Kudos: 44





	欲念里的怦然心动

**Author's Note:**

> 是Fork&Cake设定的一篇文，这里解释一下F&C世界观：  
> 世界分为三种人，分别为Fork、Cake和正常人类。Fork和Cake在人类社会中所占比例极小。Fork分为先天型和后天型，前者嗅觉正常，先天性味觉缺失；后者嗅觉迟钝，后天性味觉缺失。Cake浑身散发出特殊的味道，这种味道他们自己和普通人类都辨别不出来，但是Fork却能感受到。Cake身上散发的气味对于Fork来说是有着致命诱惑力的，会让Fork情不自禁地想要去品尝Cake，而Cake的汗水、泪水、血与肉等一切在Fork眼里都是能品尝出味道的绝美的食物。Cake不知道自己是Cake，Fork知道自己是Fork，Fork对于Cake天生的品尝欲使得Fork时常会杀死Cake并吃掉他们，因为在Fork眼里Cake仅仅只是一种普通的食物。所以，一旦Fork的身份被暴露出来，他们就需要接受登记和严密的监视。

【8.30AM】

枝村真人拎着装满美金的手提包从庄园里故作从容地走出来。

走出庄园大门不到一分钟，庄园主人终于明白自己似乎上当了，于是急忙派出自己的几个保镖去追枝村真人。

至于枝村……发现庄园主人居然这么快地发现自己被骗了，他还挺讶异，毕竟那个肥头大耳的庄园主人怎么看怎么都像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

跑着与保镖们拉开距离，枝村在庄园门口等了三秒，没有看到罗兰的车，于是果断爬上了一辆正准备启动的卡车，一只手抱着手提包拽住车顶，一边回头挑衅地比了个中指。

“再见——”

枝村趴在卡车车顶，扯出一个纯良无比的憨笑，这也就是枝村之所以能够屡次欺诈成功的原因之一——他笑起来的时候真的像极了一个热血未凉干劲满满未出社会的纯良大学生。

货车经过跨海大桥的时候，枝村跳了下来。

他提着手提包走到栏杆前，海风吹拂着他身上的汗水，带来一丝惬意。

他目光顺着海平面投向远方。

水天交接处早已模糊不清，天空是海平面向上的投影，海平面是坠落的天空。风可以带走云消释云，却无法顺便带走记忆中真实存在的东西——幸福的，难堪的，视若珍宝的，痛不欲生的。

如果，能把记忆叠成云朵被风带走就好了。

如果，能够随着风一起在空中飘荡就好了。

他想起之前在中之岛身边时，中之岛跟他说过的话。

摆脱重力，获得自由。

他苦笑。

无论是过去的重量还是最近发生的变故都严严实实地压在他的身上，沉甸甸的负担压得他喘不过气。尽管方才被追赶时的刺激让他短暂地忘却了自己最近正在纠结逃避的事情，但此刻在空阔的海边，他还是被迫回想起了现实。

人类的心理防御机制会自动排斥内心不愿面对的事情，但总会在一个人独处的时候不经意间回想起来。

比如说——枝村最近很惊悚地发现自己失去了味觉。

如果仅仅只是生病失去了味觉可能还会让枝村心里好受点，但是他知道事情可能没有这么简单。

这个社会上除了正常人还会有分别称作Fork和Cake的两类人，Fork这一类人会对Cake表现出强烈的占有欲和吞食欲，故而社会对Fork总是带有偏见和提防。一旦一个人人被认定为是对社会秩序有害的Fork后，那个人的一辈子就要活在密不透风的监视和普通人的排斥中。Fork分为先天型Fork和后天型Fork，先天型的Fork是一出生就确定了Fork身份的，后天型Fork是在后天生活中经有不同诱因被诱导转变成Fork的。目前来说F&C的遗传机制和转变机制成谜，但是可以确定普通人变成Fork这一过程不可逆。

所以目前确认Fork的手段仅仅只有凭借受测者是否拥有味觉、对Cake是否有食用欲望这两点标准。这也就是最近枝村忧心忡忡的原因——上次在新加坡拔完智齿之后，某一天清晨他吃早饭的时候发现，自己的味觉消失了。

Cake的身份是受国家保密的，这就意味着他没有办法去更精准地确认自己是不是Fork。这样煎熬的感觉就好比你身体不舒服，然后去维基百科上查询相关症状体征，结果发现自己的与某种绝症相似，一方面高度怀疑自己是不是真的罹患重症，一方面又在心里逃避这种可能性，更别说去相关部门去检查。

枝村真人，最近就活在纠结之中郁郁寡欢。

自己会是Fork吗？如果是Fork自己要主动去有关部门登记吗？或者说……如果自己有一天遇见了Cake，会……杀人吗？

就算枝村现在跟着罗兰的团队满世界地诈骗，也改不了心里固执到有些傻乎乎的正直。童年受到的教育会影响一个人的一生，他至今还能记得阳光微风恰到好处的那天，一家三口言笑晏晏，他坐在父亲的肩膀上，父亲的声音温有力地传达到他耳朵里。

“……总是要做正直的人，做对社会有用的人，做被别人尊敬的人……”

这么多年过去了，即使记忆里父亲的声音渐渐飘渺，慢慢的最后只剩下模糊的回响，但这句话带给枝村的影响却不容置疑。

“枝豆？你在看风景吗？”

身后传来一声轻佻的口哨，不用回头也知道这个轻浮声线的主人是谁，枝村一秒从原本的丧气中脱离出来，咬牙切齿地看向某人。

“罗兰！说好会在庄园门口接老子，结果你去哪了？要不是老子身手好跟着一辆卡车逃走了，只怕你再见到我的时候我已经被揍没气了！”

“呀——出了一些小状况嘛——”

罗兰走到枝村的身边，对着枝村丢了一个Wink，尾音拖得长长的，拐了好几个音。

“呵呵，”枝村很不给面子地干笑了几句，“这是我今天听过的最好笑的冷笑话。”

“话说回来，枝豆你最近有些心不在焉哦。”罗兰灰蓝色的瞳孔里映满了枝村的身影，近距离的凝视让枝村有种自己“很重要”“被珍视”的错觉，让他惯性地想要回避。

转过身故意不去看罗兰的表情，枝村假装很轻松地说：“有吗？我一直这个样子啊。”

背过了身，他无法注意到罗兰在他转身后一瞬间就变得锋利起来的晦涩目光。

没错，罗兰才是真正的Fork。

而枝村真人，好巧不巧地就是Cake，味觉丢失只是因为他前几天拔下颌智齿的时候损伤到了舌神经远端。在枝村自我怀疑的这些天中，罗兰作为隐藏身份的Fork已经对枝村虎视眈眈了许久。

从在日本的第一次见面开始，罗兰就被这个Cake吸引住了目光。

蠢乎乎的一个傻孩子，但有时候又意外的让人心动，眼睛在情绪激动的时候会闪闪发光的，藏了一片波光粼粼的湖。最重要的是，罗兰在枝村那里感受到了他从来没有体会过的“味道”。

相对于“Smell”，“Taste”这个单词背后的抽象意义对罗兰来说诱惑力更大，罗兰是先天型的Fork，他幸运地被造物者保留了嗅觉。清晨的第一缕花香、雨后空气中浮动的青草香、冬日的雪松、白瓷餐具里精致的食物……每一种罗兰遇见过的美好的味道他都可以通过嗅觉来感知，然而，对于他来说，“品尝”却是遥不可及的奢望。

他的前半生中可以伪装优雅地陪着形形色色的人同桌，见人说人话见鬼说鬼话。他举起色彩缤纷的鸡尾酒故作深情地喝下去的时候，舌尖绽开的是一片平庸枯燥的无味，喉咙却能感受到酒精的灼热，然后再假装很在行地用煽情的文字评价几句酒水的品质。

一直到他遇见枝村。

他看中了这个孩子的天赋，有预谋地将枝村拐到自己的诈骗团队中，却收获了意外之喜——枝村是个Cake，东京的街头，他抱住枝村调换钱包的时候就就感受到这个人身上散发的浓郁的香甜气息。

Cake被称作Cake并非无缘无故的。年轻的小鬼从头到脚都散发着奶油般甜腻的香气，罗兰并没有多喜欢甜食，但是此刻他感受到了久违的饥饿感。

想要吃掉眼前这个人。

这样的念头几乎是本能般地冒了出来，在罗兰的脑海中盘旋叫嚣挥之不去，在枝村服役的两年间念念不忘，错把欲望作相思。两年的分别并没有让他冷静下来，想要占有想要品尝的欲望在深夜被放大逐渐侵占了他的全部思维，闭上眼都是枝村各种生动的表情。

Cake那么稀有，罗兰你真的舍得放手吗？

当然不可能。

所以两年之后他联手中之岛将枝豆又骗回到自己身边，暗自凝视着他的一切——自然包括他最近的心不在焉。

刚从一群五大三粗的彪壮保镖手里逃出来，枝村的身上汗水尚未干，海风钻进衬衫的时候枝村忍不住打了个寒战。

罗兰眯着眼感受到面前似有似无涌动的夹杂着汗水的Cake的气息，雀跃涌上心头。

“枝豆，”罗兰嘴角勾起，“把手提包放车里，我们去游乐园。”

“去那里干嘛？”

“新的目标。”

罗兰比了一个“嘘”的手势，一把拉住枝村，塞进车里。

【9.00AM】

“等等！罗兰！”枝村被塞上车的时候忽然扭头一脸怀疑地看着罗兰，“为什么又是游乐园？什么样的有钱人会没事干跑游乐园去啊？”

“嘘——”罗兰侧身替枝村系上安全带，两人的身高差使枝村不得不抬头微微仰视着罗兰，然后下一秒就被罗兰用并拢的食指中指压住了唇，“阿比待会会把资料传过来，我们先去守着。”

两人间的距离很近，枝村能清晰地闻到罗兰身上的香水味。不像罗兰深谙花里胡哨的香水鲜花豪车美女，枝村的纯情程度甚至有时会显得他十分不解风情，他轻嗅着呼吸间渗入的清爽香水味，最终憋了半天只憋出了一个“海洋的味道”的评价。

“这种味道你喜欢吗？”

抬眼就是罗兰笑意满满地盯着自己，男人的声音很低沉，低笑的时候轻压在枝村手臂上的胸膛微微震颤。

过度亲密了。

枝村一脸惊悚地将手臂从罗兰胸前抽走，再看罗兰的时候猝不及防撞入一双灰蓝色的眸子里。

法国人刻入基因的浪漫风流让他们拥有一双多情的眼睛，只是安静地盯着你就足以挥发出暧昧因子。

“走……走吧……”枝村回避着罗兰的目光，故作镇静地望向窗外。经过罗兰这么一出枝村也忘了之前还在纠结自己是不是Fork的问题，脑子里被塞满的都是罗兰的暧昧小动作。

一路上两人都没有说话，好在车内的广播缓和了静谧带来的尴尬，枝村闭上眼听着广播内播报着新闻的女声，百无聊赖地数着经过的行道树的数目。

“昨日于×××公寓内发生一起Fork恶意杀人事件，受害者是一名登记在册的Cake。据调查，凶手与受害者是同事，刚成为Fork不久，未收录在F&C档案系统。凶手在非工作日诱导受害者邀请其去公寓做客，趁受害者不备将其杀害并分食。据凶手口供，两人平日并无矛盾，只是受Fork本能控制。在这里也提醒一下诸位，如果您留意到身边的人有异样并怀疑他是Fork时，请及时前往当地F&C办事处，也请每一位Fork能够主动前去登记，将命案可能性降到最低，一起维护社会秩序的稳定。”

“……罗兰你是怎么看待Fork的？”

“Fork吗？”罗兰悠闲地操纵着方向盘，意味不明地撇了枝村一眼，“你想知道哪方面？”

“是的，”枝村有些局促地用拇指食指搓着衣角，“好像社会对Fork偏见很大，总觉得Fork是穷凶极恶之人，哪怕是一个从未杀过人的清醒状态下的Fork也要接受世人的冷眼与回避……长久下去Fork会崩溃的吧？我想知道，罗兰你是不是也是这样讨厌着Fork。”

“要我说，Fork是这个世界上最可悲的一类人，他们就是怪物，是现世的恶魔。”

罗兰扯了扯嘴角，露出一个温柔与恶意并存的微笑，这样残酷温和的笑让枝村无端感受到后背一凉，仿佛堕入到无尽的悲哀之中沉浮飘荡，看不到光明的尽头。

“Fork没有味觉，对于先天的Fork来说他们没有味觉但拥有嗅觉，这作为他们与气味最后的羁绊，只会勾起他们对‘味道’的好奇心。至于后天的Fork那就更简单了，曾经拥有过比从未拥有更加磨人，这种感觉大概就像一个画家年纪轻轻却失了明，钢琴家事业巅峰失了聪。身体的残缺会让一部分人心理也走上残缺，而Fork对于味觉病态的渴求和刻入基因的对Cake的捕食欲，彻底将他们推下深渊。”

红灯，罗兰停下车。

“如果人类掌握主动权的话大概没有人会想成为Fork的，当然想象力与精力都过剩的中二少年除外，成为Fork这不仅仅意味着他们要承受着身体心理的双重残缺，也意味着他们要接受道德绑架。每一天都有人站在道德制高点去质问，‘你为什么不去主动登记’‘为了你一个人的自由就可以不顾他人的安危，你可真是自私啊’，这样的言论你在网上没少看到吧？那些人隔着网络当然可以事不关己地占领道德高地随意谴责，但是Fork本身有罪吗？”

“没有。”枝村情不自禁顺着罗兰的话回答下去。

“不，有。”罗兰顿了顿，“Fork最大的错误是不该出生在这个世界。”

他顶着枝村惊讶的目光继续说下去：

“这几乎是所有正常人的想法——要是这个世界上没有Fork就好了，那样就不需要夜晚外出时提心吊胆了。他们赞同将有犯罪潜质的Fork密不透风地监视起来，嘴上说着‘人生而平等’，但心里巴不得早些将那群有威胁性的Fork关起来，没有关押无罪的Fork估计已经算是法律最大的宽容了。臭名昭著，谈及色变，一旦有人被确认是Fork，他身边的所有亲近的人都会渐渐离他远去，生怕某一天被殃及性命。”

“但其实，这是可以理解的不是吗？有谁愿意和一个随时能威胁到自己生命的人在一起呢？最可笑的是，大多数Fork的内心也是这样想的。”绿灯亮起，罗兰侧头笑着对枝村抛了个wink，“我敢打赌，有一部分Fork在杀人的时候未尝不是在恶意报复——既然你们都觉得我是这样的人，那我就杀人给你们看看。在这样脆弱压抑的病态心理状态下，只要一点点诱惑就足以让他们成为杀人凶手，无论那个人原来有多温柔。”

枝村跟罗兰相处的时间也不算短了，他从未见过这个男人一次性说出过这么长一段话，并且每一句话都扎在枝村的心头，他能感受到罗兰谈话间浓浓的自嘲意味，仿佛罗兰说的那些话，都是他曾经真情实感地经历过的。

“如果我是Fork，你也会这样看待我吗？你会将我上报给F&C办事处吗？”枝村支支吾吾地问向罗兰。

“你？我猜某个小鬼恐怕还没有在我举报之前就自己主动跑到办事处自己坦白了——就像两年前一样。”罗兰戏谑地瞥了一眼枝村，“放心吧，即使我是Fork你也不可能是Fork的，你这副日本小媳妇的模样怎么看怎么像可口无比的Cake。”

“哈？”枝村有些怔愣，他不知道自己该不该解释自己最近真的丢失了味觉，但罗兰是Fork？他想都不敢想好吧？

虽然知道那个男人是一个很有故事的男人，但那种随性而至的生活态度和令人艳羡的洒脱，完全不符合一个Fork的气度吧？

就像此刻，枝村在知道自己可能是Fork后就开始耿耿于怀了，怎么可能还会笑成罗兰那样豁达啊！

“哦对了，目标。”

罗兰的声音打断了枝村的胡思乱想，他顺着罗兰指的方向，看见了一个挺着啤酒肚的中年男人牵着一个小男孩正在排队买过山车的票。

“别想其他乱七八糟的了，工作时间到。我们跟上去吧。”

“可是……我有疑问，有钱人会自己排队买票吗？”枝村有点怀疑，“他穿的衣服也不像什么高级品牌。”

“是俄罗斯的贪污犯，带着情人和私生子隐姓埋名避难到国外。那身衣服实际上是定制，这些东西估计你也不感兴趣，”说着罗兰侧身用食指关节处轻轻扣了扣枝村的额头，“再不跟上人就溜走了。”

“可是我——”还未说完就被罗兰拉走。

下半句话说出来的时候已经是从过山车上下来的时候了，枝村扶着罗兰弯腰吐得昏天黑地，欲哭无泪地说出后半句话：“我恐高啊——”

“人生总要勇于尝试嘛。”罗兰笑眯眯地望着枝村，“过山车能很好地让人忘却烦恼。”

他……是在安慰自己？

枝村蓦地感受到一股流入心口的暖流。

接下来目标父子又去了冰淇淋摊位。

两人自然跟上，出于掩饰还各自买了一支冰淇淋。

一边吃着冰淇淋一边跟着目标来到旋转木马。中年男子将男孩抱起来举过头顶转了个圈，男孩一只手抱着父亲的脖子另一只手拿着冰淇淋，低下头附在父亲的耳边笑着说什么。隔着十来步远枝村依稀能听见男孩嬉笑喊“爸爸一起玩”的声音。

不禁怔怔地咧出一个浅笑。

“我们也去试试旋转木马。”

罗兰拉着枝村的手臂，一路把人拽过去。

旋转木马装饰得很有童话风，各种卡通小动物和精致的彩灯蝴蝶结实在让枝村这个成年男性有些往而退却，但反应过来的时候，他已经被罗兰推到了木马上。

右前方就是那对父子。

童话风的音乐响起，枝村抱住木马前的柱子，一边盯着父子俩的互动，一边吃着冰淇淋。

牙齿咬断冰淇淋的尖顶，灵活的舌头轻轻一勾，将雪白的冰淇淋勾入嘴里。天气很热，枝村无意识地从下至上舔食着冰淇淋融成一股的液体，冰凉的东西在夏日吃起来很舒服，他惬意地眯起眼咂了咂舌。

很有性暗示的动作。

罗兰的眼睛沉了沉，目不转睛地盯着枝村。

八音盒的乐声继续响着，旋转木马一圈一圈，岁月静好到恨不得时间静止。

从旋转木马上下来的时候，枝村还有些意犹未尽。

“上一次来玩旋转木马，还是跟我父亲一起。”

他的叹息有几分惆怅。

下一刻就被笼罩在罗兰的阴影中，罗兰近身，大拇指擦过枝村的嘴角，抹下一片化开的浓稠奶油。

“沾上了。”

“……啊谢谢。”

接下来两人几乎是跟着那对父子玩遍了游乐园里所有的项目。

某只恐高的小鬼在空中扒着罗兰的手臂几乎不敢睁开眼睛，还被罗兰逮着恐高这点嘲笑了许久。

“果然还是个小鬼啊。”

而那对精力充沛的父子，像不知疲倦一样，走向了这座游乐园最知名的镜面迷宫。

“我们要跟到什么时候啊……累死了……”

【10.00AM】

镜面迷宫其实挺常见的，但这边的镜面迷宫比之前枝村去过的要大好几倍，线路也复杂很多倍，据说出口也有好几个。

那对父子进去之后，枝村主张守在出口等两人出来，却被罗兰以“出口不止一个”驳回提议，最终两人还是一起走进了镜面迷宫。

迷宫的主题是“冰与镜”，设计师巧妙地利用镜面与灯光打造出这座冰雪王国般的迷宫，四壁皆是棱晶般的镜面，在幽蓝的灯光下倒映着两人一前一后的重重叠影。

“往哪走？”

“跟我来。”

罗兰胸有成竹地拉着枝村目的性十足地向迷宫的某个方向走去。

“你知道他们在哪？”

“带你去一个好地方。”罗兰神秘兮兮地笑着说。

事实证明，枝村就不该相信罗兰这个老骗子。

这个狡猾的男人将他带到带到了迷宫的死角，然后一脸无辜地看向枝村，使劲地憋着笑。

“我怎么感觉，你笑得怎么这么不怀好意呢？”以枝村这么多年被罗兰坑的经验来看，罗兰笑得越无辜亲切，就代表被坑的人越倒霉。再结合此时此刻罗兰身边的人只有自己来看，被坑的重担显然落在自己的身上。

“这么明显？”罗兰俯身，拿过枝村手里拎着的半盒水果捞放到一边，手臂半圈着枝村，意味深长，“我以前来过这里，这里是监控死角。”

罗兰没有回头，只用脚虚虚地将一面镜子材质的门踢过去，阖上瞬间的“咔嚓”声隔断了枝村与外界最后一丝的联系。谁能知道这座迷宫内居然还有一个全是由镜面构成的小密室呢？

逼仄的密室内两个成年男性活动都受到了束缚，纯粹的冰蓝色灯光柔和地笼罩着两个人，音箱里手风琴的的小调静谧和缓，两人对视，隐秘的情愫从二人眼底升起。

不知道最初是谁主动，下一秒反应过来的时候二人就已经难舍难分地吻在了一起。

透过唇齿间传递过来的唾液，罗兰明显地感受到他的味觉和嗅觉在这一刻——同步了。

舌尖抵在枝村的口腔，狡猾的狩猎者抓住一切潜在的机会，一步步加深了这个吻。枝村的口腔中滞留着不久前吃水果捞时留下的果香，在罗兰舔舐着枝村牙齿舌尖的时候，果香透过两人的呼吸传达到罗兰那一方，从味蕾上绽开的甜味让罗兰有一瞬间的痴迷。

这是他人生中第一次感受到真实的味觉。

他俯身从水果捞的纸杯中叉起一粒葡萄，喂给枝村，在枝村还没来及咽下去的时候又俯身吻上去。葡萄皮紫色的汁液在两人嘴里蔓延开，同时还有让罗兰忍不住停顿片刻的酸意。葡萄的果肉很滑，汁水也足够多，果肉里的网状纤维结构被罗兰用舌尖抵开，伞一般地被撑起，更大的接触面积刺激了唾液的分泌，最终两个人的吻间都是粘腻的水声。

一吻结束，葡萄紫在两人唇上氤氲开，薄薄一层水膜，酒色般撩人。罗兰低低的笑了声，在枝村面红耳赤的时候俯身又叼起一块红心火龙果喂过去。

火龙果的果肉很软，在枝村的嘴里被两根舌头互相研磨试探，最终变成一滩果酱。火龙果的味道没有葡萄甜，比起来葡萄酸甜中和得恰好的浓郁味觉，火龙果或许还有些寡淡，但对于罗兰来说这来之不易的味觉让他沉醉，让他想要将眼前这个人揉入骨肉。

比起来将这个人连着骨肉吃掉，他更想将这个人捂在手心里，让这个人只能看着他，只能被他品尝——另一种意义上的品尝。

“小鬼，有没有人告诉过你，你看起来很好吃？”

澳洲玫瑰般艳丽的红在枝豆纯白的衬衫领口洇开，未干透就被罗兰按住，一抹，秾艳缱绻地在白底衣衫上铺陈融合。

“罗兰！”枝村忽然一把将罗兰推开，“你是Fork？！！！”

房间很小，枝村并没有能将罗兰推多远，罗兰靠在身后的镜面上，狩猎般地舔了舔后槽牙。

枝村脑内CPU飞速的运作，将最近经历的事情都回忆了一遍，斩钉截铁。

“终于反应过来了吗？”男人宠溺地揉了揉黑发青年蓬松的毛发，“所以之前我才会那么肯定地告诉你你不是Fork啊。”

“因为我其实是Cake？”

这样一解释什么都说得通了。

“是的，我的枝豆。”

罗兰俯身压过来，小心翼翼地舔吻着枝村的五官。温热的舌尖落在眉上，黑发年轻人条件反射地闭上眼，下一刻罗兰的舌尖就落在阖上的上眼睑。

罗兰能感受到舌尖触及的方寸皮肤在不安地跳跃着，他安抚地摸了摸枝村的头，手掌托在黑发青年的脑后，这个动作的掌控性质十足，可眼前青年明明不安却还全然信任的模样瞬间将罗兰点燃。

他感受到饥饿的降临，也感受到欲望的复苏。

不是靠食物获得的饱腹感，而是通过肌体相触得到的心理上的满足，在这一刻，食欲与性欲融为一体。

饥饿的男人再度咬着一片菠萝喂进枝村的嘴里。菠萝蘸着水果捞的酸奶，喂过去时有一小部分沾在了枝村嘴角，乳白色的粘稠半固体物质像极了某种暧昧的液体，刺激得罗兰灰蓝色的眼眸沉作墨蓝。

明明衣衫完整，可枝村就是觉得罗兰的目光直直地穿透了他的衣服，被视奸一般的禁忌感让枝村忍不住趁罗兰不注意的时候开始反抗，却被男人巧妙地擒拿住，剥下了衣服。

大概就是偷袭不成反被肏。

罗兰的手上带着薄茧，宽厚的手掌一路从脑后经过前胸，狠狠掐住胸前的乳珠，听到身下人的呻吟之后满意地离开。再趁胜追击划过枝村的腰窝，没入臀缝里那个隐秘的入口。

“唔……你放手……”

枝村伸出手阻拦罗兰手指的侵入，但显然慢了一拍，罗兰的食指没有丝毫润滑地刺入枝村身体内部，带起黑发年轻人间于屈辱和屈服之间的痛呼。罗兰不愧是风月场上的老手，食指探进去之后试探碾压着肉壁，一开始直研磨着一处，直到青年本来僵硬的身体渐渐软化，开始细细地倾吐着酸奶味的呼吸。

“小枝豆，感受到了吗，你的里面在依依不舍地吸我。”

枝村当然能感受到，这也就是他此刻崩溃的原因所在。他本能是抗拒着被罗兰玩弄的，然而身体却在风月老手罗兰的挑逗下开始给出反应。作为身体的主人，他能明显地感受到原本干涩的内壁在罗兰的抚摸下开始分泌出可疑的肠液，被罗兰的手抽插出渍渍的水声。

他逃避般地抬起头回避罗兰炽热的视线，然而迷宫的顶部也是镜子，一抬头他就将自己沉溺欲望的模样看得一清二楚。镜面里的自己被男人全裸着按在身下，对面的男人却衣衫完整，过于鲜明的对比让枝村有种这一切都是自己在主动求欢的错觉，忍不住咬着唇闭上双眼眼不见心不烦。

“枝豆，你的身体简直就像天生迎合男人的一样。”

后穴主动分泌出的肠液当然逃不掉罗兰精明的眼神，他加入第二根手指，浅浅地按摩在肛口附近的软肉，上半身也没有闲着，咬住枝村左胸前的肉粒。

要知道两人刚才分食了水果捞里的菠萝，而菠萝里带着的菠萝蛋白酶会使得舌头变得涩涩的，舌头表面的凹凸程度会比之前还要深。略显得粗糙的舌头覆在乳珠上，湿湿的热热的舌头堵住乳尖时，枝村有被堵住呼吸道的窒息心悸感。

“罗兰……哈……”

胡乱挥打着手臂，被罗兰看着碍眼地别到身后。枝村睁开眼，泛着水光的眼睛瞪向罗兰，接下来发生的事情直接挑战着枝村的耻度底线。

男人居然随身带着润滑用的直肠栓剂。

罗兰拆开包装，取出鱼雷状的物体，两只手夹着将栓剂塞进枝村的后穴。塞进去还不算结束，他还用食指缓缓将栓剂推入身体内部。栓剂受热易融化，故而包装多采用隔热的方式，取出来的时候还有些凉。身体内部的热度与栓剂的凉意撞在一起，让枝村头皮发麻。

甚至某人抽出手指的时候，还用舌头色情味十足地舔过指尖。

“我之前以为普通的食物的滋味就足够让我着迷，但是现在我发现Cake的味道更加美味。”

西方人的五官本就深邃，此刻欲望上头的男人俯视着枝村，满眼都是宠溺的模样实在很有杀伤力，上一刻还在温情缠绵地爱抚，下一刻就又含着块状的水蜜桃吻上枝村。

高大的异国男子衬托得枝村更加小小一只，幽蓝的灯光助长了此刻两人间的暧昧，迷宫里的BGM正好播放结束，切歌的间隙，整个房间安静到能清晰地分辨出谁和谁的呼吸。

蜜桃香在唇齿间绽开。是熟透了的蜜桃，舌尖一戳牙齿轻磨就能轻易地挤出甘甜的汁水，罗兰兴奋到瞳孔墨蓝，双手的爱抚逐渐失去章法。

“情动的男人像极了熟透的水蜜桃，轻轻一戳就能出水，”下巴的碎胡茬扎得枝村有点发疼，枝村越是推拒，罗兰的恶趣味越是浓厚，此刻男人就抓住这个小处男纯情脸皮薄的特点开始调戏，“你看像不像你，一肏就能出水。”

毫无禁忌的荤话瞬间让枝村的脸红成了番茄。

可罗兰并没有打算方过枝村，今天过后，他只允许他们之间的关系向情人的方向走去。

他从西装上衣的口袋里掏出了一只精致的钢笔。

法国Cartier品牌的钢笔，比起实用，Cartier花里胡哨奢侈品般精致的钢笔外观显然更得罗兰青睐。他试探性地探入一根手指到枝村的后穴，在确认了栓剂已经完全融化之后——将钢笔尾端送入了枝村的后穴。

粉色的肉穴紧紧地咬合着冰凉的笔身，这支钢笔为了追求华丽，笔身采用的是浮雕，有的地方还镶嵌着几颗宝石，凹凸不平的笔身压迫着枝村的后穴，在罗兰转动的时候，还会被穴口的软肉依依不舍地挽留。

受重力影响，栓剂里地润滑液和部分肠液也均匀地裹在笔身，在抽插的过程中，有一两滴摆脱笔身溅落到地面的镜子上。

枝村崩溃地呻吟着。

从一开始被罗兰用手指玩弄到现在被一根钢笔操弄到腰软，这座镜面迷宫内发生的一切都在颠覆这个纯情小处男的性观念。360度无死角的镜面镶嵌让他无论逃避向哪一方，都能看见自己双腿大开被一支钢笔插入玩弄的样子，原本为了增加美感和难度而选取的镜面此刻反倒成了罗兰这个胆大妄为只靠下半身思考的淫魔的助兴工具。

某些时刻枝村还能听见门外有人走过的脚步声，一个小姑娘奶声奶气地撒娇说走错了这里是死路。

第三方的存在让枝村产生了自己是在众目睽睽之下被罗兰肆意玩弄的错觉，最可怕的是，他的身体却敏感地给出了回应，后穴更加用力地咬合着质地坚硬的钢笔，其中的微小血管还在突突地跳跃着，充盈的血管让整个后穴呈现出暧昧的樱桃红。栓剂融化后溢出的润滑剂顺着钢笔的抽插流出，或许还夹带了一些引人遐想的肠液，水光镀在樱桃红的穴口，在幽蓝的灯光之下扑朔迷离。

“真像一个熟到极致的桃子啊……”罗兰单手托着枝村的臀部，另一只手意有所指地由上而下滑进沾满粘腻液体地臀缝，最后抵住含着钢笔的入口。隔着一层薄而富有弹性的软肉，罗兰能感受到里面柱状的笔身。

“唔……钢笔太硬了……”

枝村的声音已经开始发哑，他有些泫然欲泣地看向罗兰，试图用这般服软的表情让罗兰放过他。

然而，泪水在性爱中就像催化剂，只会更加刺激到本就箭在弦上的男人。罗兰安抚性地咬了咬枝村的耳垂，下一刻中指从钢笔不规则的笔身边掀开一条缝，蛇一般灵活地趁虚没入。

是两种完全不同的感觉，枝村只觉得快感与羞耻心快要将他的大脑皮层塞满，手指的柔软与钢笔的坚硬截然不同，两种背道而驰的感觉并存于枝村身体内部，然后某一时刻枝村崩溃地发现，罗兰的手指离开了钢笔笔身，开始向四周探索。男人的手带着薄茧，刮过枝村肉穴内壁的时候不疼，但会有微妙的摩擦感，这种感觉令人忍不住沉醉，又战栗于未知的欲望。

“小鬼，忠于你身体的感受就好。”

罗兰低声呢喃着。

男人性爱中的嗓音沙哑到吓人，下身隔着布料紧贴着枝村赤裸的小腹，枝村能清楚地感受到男人勃发的欲望，在过去的日子里两人几乎是纯洁的同床共枕的诈骗关系，因为两人都是男人，枝村才一直未发觉异样，直到此刻，罗兰的用意昭然若揭。

罗兰他似乎很喜欢吻自己。

脑子里一片混乱的枝村望着罗兰怔怔地出神。

罗兰是法国人没错，法国人对于浪漫与性爱的追求世人皆知。对于罗兰来说，爱情是他必须要的东西，从被枝村这个小小的Cake吸引到的第一天开始，他就在观察枝村，最终陷入枝村眼里毫不掩饰的真挚，发于好奇，成于爱情。这其中可能会有Cake对于Fork与生俱来的吸引力，但更多的还是枝村这个生动的人。

想要亲吻他，想要品尝他，想要占有他——但不想伤害他。

罗兰希望枝村的脸上永远都是这样鲜活动人的笑容，将他从灰暗的世界拉出来的笑容。

他是世界上数一数二的欺诈师，但是无法欺骗自己对于枝村的怦然心动。这份心动源于罪恶的欲念，止于——一个虔诚的吻。

他蹲了下去，虔诚地吻住枝村肚脐上方的一个小小的、浅褐色的痣，舌尖围着小痣打转，微咸的汗水被他卷入口腔，细细品尝。

“罗兰，我问你一个问题。”

枝村艰难地从欲望里挣脱出来，抬眼和罗兰对视。

“你对我……这样……是不是只是因为我是Cake？”

“乱想什么呢？”罗兰好笑地看着枝村，“你就是你，就算你不是Cake，我也止不住想要上你的欲望。”

说完下身还对着枝村顶了顶。

露骨的话语将枝村好不容易攒出来的冷静耗光，他躲闪着罗兰的目光，不知道该怎么接话。

“因为我知道，你是最特别的那个人，”罗兰右手捧着枝村的脸，说着不怎么熟练的日语，“因为你是我的生命之光。”

话音落下的时刻，两个人的心跳都止不住漏了一拍。就是罗兰这样的风月老手也有那么一瞬间的怦然心动，明明两人交叠的身体无比色情，可罗兰就觉得自己表现的就像纯情的小处男一般。

“抛开扰人视线的Fork or Cake，这里只有我们两个普通的人类。”

罗兰逆着光，看不清他的五官，枝村却觉得眼前的男人清晰无比。无论什么时候，这个男人都陪在自己的身边，甚至在缺失的那两年里，罗兰也一直等着自己。

他会在自己丧失活下去的欲望的时候，对自己说：“你是天生的欺诈师哦。”

于是启明星破开黑暗，世界开始亮起。

其实，罗兰才是他的光啊——将他从黑暗中拉起，告诉他混乱的人生还有另一番活法。

他是他的救赎。

枝村主动吻上罗兰的唇，笨拙地取悦眼前的男人。

“乖孩子——”

——钢笔被从后穴抽走，分离开的时候，还发出“啵”的一声，像极了拔开酒瓶木塞的声响。枝村红着脸，感受到男人托着他的臀，灼热的器官从臀瓣滑到股缝，迫不及待的男性器官抵住入口，器官顶部分泌的液体在臀瓣流下一道蜿蜒的水痕。

终于——被进入了。

枝村闭上眼感受到着体内进去就迫不及待开始开始抽插的男性生殖器官，被同性占有的强烈不安涌上心头，下一刻就被罗兰安慰性地握住了前端的性器。

前后交加的双重快感逐渐让枝村不知今夕何夕，被撞击到破碎的呻吟终于还是从紧咬的唇齿间被释放，充满了这间密室。

前后左右上下六面都是镜子，无论哪个角度都能看见自己在被年长男人压在身下侵犯。灼热的柱体在他的体内进进出出，而他双腿大张，无力地接收着男人的撞击，被撞击到小腿发颤，脚趾蜷缩。

罗兰换了个体位，枝村几乎是瞬间就明白这个本性恶劣的男人要干嘛了，但是，被按在身下肏得浑身无力只能靠在罗兰身上的人反抗是不可能奏效的，一番无意义的挣扎之后，他还是被带到了一面镜子前。

就着被肏入的姿势被旋转了180°，枝村还没从剧烈的快感中缓过来，就看见镜子里满眼春意的自己。

门户大开着，小腹的器官向上翘起，似乎是不满冷落，可怜兮兮地吐着液体。肉穴边缘的褶皱被粗大的男性器官撑开，近乎充血透明，随着罗兰的抽插动作还会被翻出内部的酡红的软肉，香艳而色情。他的手被罗兰拉到小腹部，搭在肚脐上的那颗小痣上，隔着小腹他居然还能摸到体内罗兰性器的形状……简直就像……要被捅穿般……

“不要了……”

罗兰的持久让枝村胆战心惊。

一边被压在镜面上以后入式的姿势操干着，一边被罗兰轻柔地捧住脸侧过身和罗兰接吻。一个上午，枝村就在这各种各样的体位中达到一次又一次的高潮，终于见识到了浪漫之国的男人花招有多令人眼花缭乱。

以至于到最后，他只能低泣着用诱饵哀求。

“罗兰……不要了……回去随便你怎么做……”

——当然，罗兰没有听从。

【12.30PM】

枝村是被罗兰从车上抱回酒店的。

说出来还有点难以启齿——他一个男人，居然被另一个男人给干到腿软走不了路，必须要被抱着回酒店。

一路上，他自暴自弃地把脸埋进罗兰的怀里装死，热情的警官还上前问询问他们是否需要帮助，罗兰神色如常地对警官表示了感谢并且拒绝了警官的帮助。

“我的爱人只是害羞了。”

啊啊啊啊啊啊枝村感觉自己脸上热得能冒烟。

时至今日我们仍然未能弄清罗兰·蒂埃里的脸皮到底有多厚。

直到到达酒店，枝村也没有能从羞耻中挣脱。

辛西娅含笑的眼神仿佛早已看透一切，阿比见怪不怪地瞥了两人一眼，继续窝在电视机前看电视。

“所以说是蓄谋已久。”罗兰吻了吻枝村头顶，笑着解释。

“那今天一直跟踪的所谓‘目标’呢？”

“看你最近状态不对劲，就想拉你去游乐园散散心。那个人是我随便指的，什么前俄罗斯官员什么高定也都是我瞎扯的。”

枝村被罗兰的理直气壮噎住。

“那么，我亲爱的，你要向相关部门检举我这个糟糕的Fork吗？”

“……”枝村躲不开罗兰如影随形的目光，只好含糊地给予回应，“怎么可能……”

“为什么啊？”

“当然是……老子喜欢你啊！！！”枝村脸红得发烫，用恶狠狠掩饰自己的害羞，“这！下！你！满！意！了！吧！罗！兰！”

————————————————

后来枝村才知道，自己之所以丢失了味觉是因为拔智齿的时候伤到了舌神经远端。而天真的枝村将错就错地误以为自己是Fork，郁郁寡欢地纠结了好些天——直到被真正的Cake吃干抹净。

——这真是一个甜蜜而忧伤的故事。


End file.
